


Let Me Give You My Life

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marcus sacrificing himself, Some Fluff, Whipping, and a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice.</p>
<p>In other words, negotiations with the Ice Nation go awry and Marcus puts himself on the line.</p>
<p>(This is another previously deleted story, and has been posted at the request of my beloved Kabby Squad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission, one that would finalize the peace treaty between the grounders and the people of the ark. Lexa and Indra had managed to convince the leader of the Ice Nation to meet with Abby in Tondc to discuss terms. She was the only grounder leader who had yet to approve the treaty, and her cooperation was vital given she had the largest tribe.

 

When Clarke arrived at Camp Jaha and asked Abby to come to the gathering she gladly agreed, anything to please her daughter. It was supposed to be a peaceful negotiation, in which Abby would offer restitution for the lives of the Ice Nation warriors who had been killed during the war against the 100. Restitution being medicine, food, or various other goods that all the other grounder tribes had accepted. They had plenty to offer from Mount Weather, and the grounders had plenty of need. All except for the Ice Nation it seemed, for their leader did not want food, or warm clothes. No she wanted blood. Abby’s blood.

 

When the Ice Queen (as he secretly referred to her) gave her demand that Abby receive a lash for every 10 warriors she lost, Marcus thought he was going to throw up. The Ice Nation lost 150 men so that would be 15 lashes; lashes that would be given with the long braided whip that was coiled at the Ice Queen’s hip. One that appeared to have several shards of bone or rock tied to the ends to further increase the pain of its victims.

 

He had been about to protest when Abby placed a hand on his arm to silence him, and nodded her head. He could only stare at her for a moment, as she looked the Ice Queen in the eye, her face pale and drawn but gaze steady. “I will do as you ask, if you promise it will mean peace.”

 

“You have my word,” the cold piece of flesh said, her words almost slithering from her lips as she grinned a feral grin.

 

Marcus looked around to see if anyone was protesting but found Lexa nodding her approval of the plan, while Indra seemed to be studying her feet intently. Even Clarke, while visibly uncomfortable made no move to stop the scene from unfolding in front of her.

 

Before he could think on the situation further two Ice warriors were grabbing Abby and dragging her into the courtyard of Tondc, the very place Raven had been tortured a few months before. Marcus turned to Clarke as she moved to follow the procession outside, his eyes pleading.

 

“Stop this Clarke,” he begged, “this is unnecessary.”

 

The girl shrugged away from him and shook her head, “I couldn’t even if I wanted to Kane. You know how the grounders are about revenge. My mom is lucky they only want 15 lashes.”

 

“But surely Lexa-”

 

“Lexa knows this is the only way to get the treaty finalized. Trust me she tried other methods of persuasion and the Ice Nation wouldn’t budge on their demands.”

 

Marcus stared at her incredulously, “Did you know about this Clarke? When you told your mom to come here for this meeting, did you know this is what they would want?”

 

Clarke had the decency to look ashamed, and Marcus was about to tear her to shreds when his eyes returned to the courtyard and bile rose in his throat. There Abby stood with her back to him, her arms restrained out to either side of her, her head held high in defiance. Deja vu overcame him, and as the Ice Queen ripped open the shirt on Abby’s back he jumped into action.

 

Before anyone could process what was happening Marcus was running towards the center of the crowd, shucking his jacket and shirt from his shoulders as he dodged two warriors. In what felt like an hour, but was only a few seconds, he had successfully gotten around all the grounder defenses and was at Abby’s side. He barely had time to think or breathe before he threw himself around her with his chest pressed into her back and his arms wrapped firmly around her stomach.

 

Around them grounders started yelling in outrage, and Marcus could faintly make out Clarke yelling at him to stop, but he ignored it all as he pressed himself close to a shaking Abby and buried his face into her neck. Even when one of the warriors hit him over the back he held fast, refusing to loosen his hold on her.

 

“Marcus,” Abby whispered, her voice breaking on a sob, “what are you doing? Let go!”

 

He shook his head, grunting as he was hit again, and held her even tighter to keep her from trying to shake him loose. “It’s okay Abby” he soothed nuzzling her neck, “just stay calm.”

 

A hush fell around them, and Marcus peered over Abby’s head to see Lexa holding her hand out to the crowd as she approached the whipping post.

 

“Kane, what is the meaning of this?” The young commander seemed both peeved and intrigued by the turn of events and he took that as a good sign.

 

“I will take the lashings in her place.”

 

Abby stiffened beneath him and shook her head but he pressed on before she could say anything.

 

“I am the commander of the Ark’s army, so I should pay the price for the lives that were lost.”

 

At his words the grounders started screaming again, some agreeing with him, others still wanting the punishment bestowed on Abby. Lexa raised her hands for silence once more, saying nothing herself as she looked over his shoulder at the Ice Queen behind him.

 

It seemed like ages before anything happened but then the cold grounder bitch was in front of him, her cruel smile in place. “Very well,” she stated in her whispery voice, “let him take the punishment, but they must stay like this.” One of her pale hands reached out and stroked Abby’s cheek, “Only after you _feel_ this man’s sacrifice will you understand the pain of our tribe’s loss.”

 

Marcus sighed with a mix of relief and frustration as the icicle returned to her spot behind them and readied her whip. He would’ve much preferred Abby to be released, but this was still better than her receiving the lashes herself. He would just have to concentrate on covering her no matter what, because if he shifted at all the whip might hit her and he would not have that.

 

For her part Abby trembled violently in his arms, her head turning so she could meet his gaze. “Marcus please,” she stuttered, “please don’t do this. I can handle this. I am strong enough to handle this.”

 

“Shhh, Abby I know you are, but I’m not strong enough to watch you handle it. I’ve seen you endure this before and it was excruciating. To watch it a second time would kill me.”

 

She didn’t have time to plead any further as the Ice Queen called out to Lexa, “At your order commander.”

 

Lexa looked Marcus in the eye for a moment, her look indefinable, before nodding to the woman behind them.

 

Marcus buried his face in Abby’s neck again as he braced himself for the impact of the first lash across his skin.

 

As the whip cracked in the air he managed a barely audible “I love you” before the leather sliced into his back, the bone shards slicing him further as the whip was yanked away. He jerked at the impact but refused to scream, refused to let Abby do more than feel his body’s reaction. Nor would he give the bitch behind him the pleasure of hearing him cry out.

 

Lash after lash rained down upon his flesh, causing his body to shift against Abby as he bit his lip against the pain. Each impact left him weaker than the last, but he was steadfast in his quest to keep the woman in his arms safe from the flesh cutting leather. Between each lash he would whisper his love into her ear, or tell her it was okay as she continued to beg him to let go. There were moments when he wasn't sure what hurt worse: the whip across his flesh, or Abby thinking she was more deserving of this than he was.

 

At last the whip crashed through the air a final time, and Marcus gave a sigh of relief as he sank to his knees in the dirt. He was barely aware of what was happening around him, but someone must have released Abby because she was suddenly before him, her hands cradling his face as she implored him to stay with her.

 

He tried to obey her, but the pain was too much, and with one more whispered "I love you" he gave in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby deals with the aftermath of Marcus' sacrifice

It was not long after Marcus passed out, his wounded body falling against Abby, that Nyko and three other Tondc tribesmen descended upon him and gently lifted him from the ground. With a nod from Indra the four men quickly made their way towards the medicine man’s hut as the crowd of onlookers quietly dispersed. Abby went to follow the men when a firm grip on her arm stopped her and she came face to face with the Ice Nation’s leader.

 

For a moment the pale woman stared unblinkingly into Abby’s eyes before she nodded and stood back, “My name is Eirlys, and we are now at peace.”

 

Abby nodded shakily, and then broke free from the woman’s hold, taking off for the hut Nyko and his men had just disappeared into. She wasn’t sure if she was breaking some peace treaty protocol by not staying around to chat but she didn’t really care. She would deal with the grounders later; at the moment her focus was on ensuring that Marcus would be okay.

 

In the time it took her to join the medicine man, he had situated Marcus on a pallet of soft firs, leaving the man’s back exposed to the cool air of the hut. Abby let her eyes travel over the torn up mess that had once been solid flesh and bit back some bile as she slowly eased herself down beside him.

 

“Nyko,” she croaked, as one of her hands shakily ran through Marcus’ hair, “if you don’t mind, I would like to be left alone to tend to the wounds.”

 

The grounder smiled sadly and nodded his head, “I thought you might. I am just boiling some water for you to use now. I already gave him a special medicine that will help him sleep through anything, so you should be able to do what is needed without causing him further pain. Let me finish here and I will leave you be.”

 

True to his word, as soon as Nyko had poured the boiling water into a bowl, and place it beside Abby with some clean cloths he left her to her work.

 

It was a long process that followed as Abby slowly and meticulously cleaned the wounds the whip had left on Marcus’ back. It seemed as if each cut was deeper than the one before it, and every once in a while she would have to extract a shard of rock from his skin. A few times the man would stir and moan, but for the most part he stayed almost alarmingly still.

 

Once she had cleaned the lash marks and sewed up the areas that were deep enough to need it, Abby gently slathered the torn up flesh with a soothing salve and covered it loosely with a thin, clean cloth that would keep dirt out of the wounds while also allowing them to breathe.

 

Her work done, Abby sat back on her heels and rubbed her eyes, exhaustion seeping through her. She warily studied the man sleeping beside her and shuddered at the mess she had just spent hours repairing. That should’ve been her.

 

She really didn’t know what Marcus was thinking jumping into the fray like he had, but she did know that when he woke up she was going to have a word with him about his need to self sacrifice. It really was getting ridiculous.

 

For the moment though all she could do was bend to press a kiss to his forehead as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and landed in his hair.  

 

“Marcus Kane, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you better wake up soon because I need to yell at you.”

 

She kissed his head again, letting her lips trail down until she was pressing them softly against his mouth, more tears breaking free as she did so. “I am going to yell at you and then I am going to tell you I love you. So wake up stupid man.”

 

Pulling back, she studied his face expectantly, feeling silly for thinking he would be looking at her. Sighing she lay beside him, and tucked herself as close to his side as she could get, her lips seeking his one more time before she closed her eyes.

 

“I love you,” she whispered as she gave into her body’s demand for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane wakes up, and Abby freaks out slightly

It was the sound of hushed and frustrated voices that pulled Marcus from his unconscious state. For a moment he lay there, confused not only by his current location, but how he got there. Then the fiery pain shooting across his back along with the clearer voices of Nyko and Abby brought everything back to him. The meeting with the Ice Nation, their demand to punish Abby, and his decision to take the punishment in her stead flashed through his brain as the two other occupants continued to argue a few feet away from him.

 

“You need to rest Abby,” Nyko was saying, his frustration making it evident this wasn’t the first time he had been forced to point the fact out.

 

“I have rested.”

 

Marcus smiled at the familiar stubbornness lacing the woman’s voice, but it quickly faded at Nyko’s next words.

 

“You have slept 6 hours in two days, if that. You will be no help to anyone if you over exhaust yourself.”

 

Two days? How had he been out of it that long? What had happened since he collapsed in the courtyard? Was the treaty finalized, or was the Ice Bitch still stringing them along? Had Abby been hurt while he was in this hut sleeping? And why wasn’t she resting? If Nyko was worried enough to approach her like this she was surely in bad shape.

 

All those questions and thoughts overwhelmed him, and his current position made it hard for him to see anything which only mounted his frustration. Without thinking he shifted and tried to push himself up off the pallet beneath him, causing the pain in his back to escalate tenfold. As the feeling of being ripped open consumed him he fell back to his stomach a loud groan escaping him and tears filling his eyes.

 

“Marcus!?”

 

Looking up, his gaze met Abby’s worried one as she knelt beside him and he breathed out a sigh of relief. It was one thing to hear her, but to actually see her made half his fears disappear, even if she did look a little worse for wear. For a moment he just studied her face and took in her pale skin, and the circles under her eyes. He could see why Nyko was so insistent she rest.

 

Before he could say anything, she disappeared from his view as she pulled what felt like a cloth off his back and inspected the wounds beneath it.

 

He winced as she gently ran her fingers along the lash marks, her tongue clicking as she worked, “You are not to move until someone can help you Marcus. I spent 4 hours making sure these were well treated, and I will not be repeating the work. Hear me?”

 

“Abby-”

 

She knelt back down to meet his eyes, a look of fear, anger, and something he couldn’t quite place burning into him and causing him to bite his tongue.

 

Nodding at his silent acquiescence Abby smiled and disappeared again turning to face the other occupant of the hut, “Nyko would you mind assisting Marcus in sitting up while I go get him some fresh water?”

 

Within seconds she was gone, and Nyko knelt beside him in her place, a grim look on his face, “She is a stubborn one Kane.”

 

Marcus nodded, “Tell me about it.”

 

It took a few minutes, but Nyko was able to help him shift so he could sit up fully and then placed a wet cloth that smelled of some sort of herb on his back before having him lean back against an unbelievably soft cushion. At his questioning look, the medicine man just shrugged, “I convinced Lincoln to get me it when he helped empty the mountain. It is good for patients’ comfort. As for the cloth it has a numbing medicine on it that should help ease your pain.”

 

The man was right, Marcus could already feel an almost soothing tingle working its way across his torn flesh and he gave a small smile in thanks before the conversation he had overheard flashed through his mind, “Did I really sleep for two days?”

 

“Yes,” Nyko answered, moving to sit beside him, “you stirred some, but Abby and I had you drink a sleeping medicine when you did. You probably don’t remember, being as far gone as you were.” He remained silent for a moment, his dark eyes inspecting Marcus intently. Finally, he sighed and shook his head, “I have to say, I am surprised Lexa didn’t kill you for your actions out there. She is not one for sentimentality.”

 

Marcus chuckled shrugging his shoulders half-heartedly, “What can I say, I have a way with women.”

 

“You have a way of being an ass.”

 

Both men turned to see Abby standing in the doorway, a full canteen in one hand, and a bowl of some steaming substance in the other. She eyed both of them with her fiercest look before directing it solely on Nyko who was quick to take the hint.

 

“It’s um- it’s getting late. I better go check in with Indra before I turn in for the evening.” With that the medicine man ducked out of the hut, and Marcus had to scoff at the seasoned grounder being intimidated by Abby so easily. However, when he refocused on the lithe woman he felt a little trepidation himself. She seemed almost feral as she approached, sitting in Nyko’s spot, and holding the bowl out to him.

 

“Eat.”

 

Her voice was as cold as the look she was giving him, and Marcus gulped taking the bowl of what appeared to be broth.

 

“Abby-”

 

“Eat.”

 

Good lord, was she ever going to let him speak? Not wanting to push it, he nodded submissively and turned his attention on his soup. They sat there in silence as he ate, and Marcus was becoming increasingly nervous by the coldness that was wafting off of her. When the soup was gone she took the bowl, and handed him the water before moving to a nearby table.

 

As she set the dish down, she rested her hands on the solid surface and bowed her head, her shoulders shaking as a sob escaped her lips.

 

Marcus cursed at the sight and hated that he lacked the strength to get up and go to her. What he wouldn’t give to wrap her up close in that moment. He had to get her closer to him again so he could properly comfort her.

 

“I am so sorry, Abby, please come here. It’s okay, just come here.”

 

The words did have her flying back to his side, but not as he intended. No, instead of collapsing against him and letting him hold her, she pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. As he sat there stunned she curled up inside herself and began to sob harder, her arms wrapping around her middle as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

 

Marcus recovered quickly, one hand rubbing his sore cheek, as the other tried to reach for her. She saw him coming though, and dodged back falling against the nearby wall and burying her face in her knees.

 

“Abby please stop, just come here, and let’s talk. Please.”

 

“Talk!?” Her voice was seething as she shot her head up to stare at him, “What is there to talk about? You are sitting there with a back torn to pieces because you insisted on being the savior yet again. And you’re lucky that’s all you got. I overheard Lexa tell Clarke she considered having you killed. Do you get that? You could’ve _died_.” A sob escaped her lips again and she looked away as her whole body seemed to cave in under her anger and grief.

 

Shuddering as her anguish washed over him, Marcus searched for the words to say to reassure her, but she didn’t give him the chance to speak before she was staring at him again with a broken gaze and trembling lips, “Do you know what that would’ve done to me Marcus?” All the energy seemed to drain from her as she spoke, her voice much softer, “It was bad enough feeling you receive those lashes, but if I had to witness your death while I was tied up and powerless, I wouldn’t- I couldn’t have-” Her sobs overtook her again and Marcus let out a frustrated sigh at his inability to move.

 

“Abigail, for God’s sake, come here please, or I will be forced to get up and mess up all your hard work.”

 

She glared at him, but scooted close enough for him to reach her, which he instantly did. Within seconds and before she could protest he had her pulled close, one arm firm around her waist, while the other cradled her head against his chest. She hiccupped pitifully, and played at trying to pull away, but he hugged her tighter and she stilled in his arms.

 

Marcus closed his eyes, allowing the relief of finally getting to hold her wash over him. He had wanted to do this since he held her close on the Ark, but wasn’t really ever sure if he would actually get to. He said a quick thanks to whoever was listening out in the universe, and then guided Abby until she was pressed directly over his heart, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

 

“Do you feel that?” His voice was hushed, only for her ears, and he kissed her again when she nodded, “That’s me Abby. That is my heart pumping my blood through my body. I am still here. I didn’t die, okay? I am a little beat up, but I will heal. Besides it was well worth it.”

 

She pulled back slightly and shook her head, “No it wasn’t, it was stupid. It was my punishment to take, not yours.” She swiped at her eyes and glared at him with the belligerent stare he was growing to love more and more.

 

“Technically it would’ve been Raven’s punishment to take. She set off the bomb that killed so many grounders.”

 

“No,” Abby mumbled, “She has been through too much, I would’ve never allowed that.”

 

Smiling wider Marcus tucked her back close to him, and rested his head on top of hers, “And I couldn’t allow it to happen to you. I once stood by and watched you get shock lashed at my orders, and a piece of me died that day. If I had to watch such a similar thing happen to you, I would not have survived. Can’t you understand that?”

 

She lay quiet against him for a few minutes chewing over his words, before nodding and snuggling closer, “Yes, I suppose I could, even if I don’t like it. I am a big girl Marcus, and I knew what I was doing.”

 

“Even so, humor me.”

 

She snorted and looked up at him, “Sorry I freaked out. I was not this bad two nights ago, but then yesterday I overheard Lexa and the thought of you being so close to death _again_ terrified me. Then to hear you being so flippant about the prospect with Nyko was the straw that broke me.”

 

“And very little sleep didn’t help things I bet,” he gave her a knowing look as she went to protest and shook his head, “Don’t even try to tell me you have rested, I can tell you haven’t done much more than power nap.”

 

“Well someone had to watch over your sorry ass.”

 

“Yes, and Nyko could’ve relieved you for an hour or five.”

 

She shrugged and yawned, squirming again as if she was trying to crawl into him. They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, just basking in each other when she looked up at him again from beneath her lashes, “Marcus, do you really love me?”

 

Marcus laughed heartily which must have not been the right reaction because she was instantly trying to pull away, “Forget it Kane, I should’ve realized it was a stupid question. People will say anything at the time of torture.”

 

Marcus’ laugh turned to a soft chuckle as he held tight and gripped her chin, “Woman, the only reason that was a stupid question was because I thought I had been pretty obvious about my feelings the past few months. How could you not know I am crazy, head over heels in love you?”

 

She stopped struggling and bit her lip as she eyed him, “Really?”

 

“Really. So much so it is bordering ridiculous.”

 

“I love you too,” she whispered.

 

“I know.” At her quizzical stare it was his turn to look sheepish, “I might have been a little awake the night all this happened. How could I stay unconscious when a beautiful woman is snuggling up to me?”

 

She giggled, but pulled back as he moved in to capture her lips, a hand resting on his chest, “Not so fast councilor, you can only kiss me on one condition.”

 

“Name it.”

 

“No more self-sacrifice. I can’t lose another loved one, do you understand me?”

 

Marcus nodded vigorously, and pulled her back to him, pushing some of her hair from her face, “I promise I will do everything in my power not to go anywhere, and then some.”

 

She beamed up at him and pressed her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss that made him melt. As they relished in each other Marcus decided if this was the price of living his promise would be an extremely easy one to keep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later.

Night had fallen over Camp Jaha, and all was quiet and still. The survivors of the Ark had been busy all day, building sustainable shelters, planting crops, and hunting for meat. Everyone was pitching in to make sure they would have a successful life on the ground, and while it was fulfilling work, it also meant most people retired pretty early in the evening.

 

In the Chancellor chambers of the Alpha station, one of the few rooms that was still fully functioning on the fallen Ark, this was not the case. While the occupants had both been just as busy as their people had been that day, they also had more important things to worry about than something as silly as sleep.

 

If someone had walked in to the chambers, they would have been amused to find Abby Griffin straddling the thighs of Marcus Kane as he lay on his stomach on their cot. There was no seduction in her position, more like frustration, as this was the only way for her to keep him relatively still as she pulled stitch after stitch from his recently torn apart back.

 

“I’m almost done Marcus,” she was muttering, her hands moving gently along his lower back, “I would’ve been done a lot sooner if you weren’t so fidgety.”

 

The man below her huffed at her words, and turned his head slightly to glare at her over his shoulder, “It _tickles.”_

Abby laughed as she worked on the last row along the lowest lash mark, “I might have to let it slip to the guard unit that their big bad leader is ticklish.” Her free hand ran up his rib cage causing him to jump and nearly buck her off him, eliciting another laugh from her lips.

 

“You tell my men about that, and I will let everyone know that our great and powerful chancellor is terrified of butterflies.”

 

“I am not _terrified_ of them; I just don’t know if they are safe. I mean they glow Marcus. What if they are radioactive and will give us all cancer, hmmm?”

 

“So that’s why you screamed like a little girl when one landed on you the other day? You were worried about radiation?”

 

A final tug released the last stitch, and Abby grabbed some healing salve Nyko had given her to rub over the scars to keep them from itching, “Have you ever read the effects of radiation? It isn’t pretty stuff. Besides it came out of nowhere, of course I was startled.”

 

Marcus squirmed again as she rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, a scoff falling from his lips, “Yeah if by startled you mean completely petrified. I was worried you were going to faint, and I was going to have to haul you back to camp, bad back or no.”

 

Climbing off his legs, Abby rolled her eyes as she went about putting her supplies away. “I am not as delicate as all that Marcus, and you know it. Speaking of your back though, it seems to be healing up nicely. We will need to continue to rub this salve on it until it is fully healed, but I do think it is safe to say you can resume all normal activities.”

 

She had barely gotten the words out when she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her by the arms and turning her to push her against the wall closest to her desk. Before she could react to the sudden change in positions, Marcus was cradling her face and diving in for one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received. Her knees buckled under the intensity of the moment and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

 

Just as she was really getting into things, Marcus pulled back and began peppering her jaw line and neck with kisses, smirking as he found the spot below her ear that brought a guttural moan from her lips.

 

“Marcus,” she panted as he continued down to her collarbone to suck gently at the skin, “slow down.”

 

He ignored her for a moment, but when she grabbed his hair and gave it a soft yank his eyes shot up to meet hers. The look he gave her was one of frantic desire that sent a shiver down her spine, but there was also a touch of uncertainty that instantly had her wishing she hadn’t stopped him.

 

Smiling reassuringly Abby walked around him and quickly began to strip out of her clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor as she walked towards the cot. Behind her she could hear his quick intake of breath, that brought a smile to her lips as she sat herself on their bed, and leaned back on her hands.

 

Across the room Marcus stood staring at her with taut muscles, as if he were an animal waiting to strike, and the feral look he was sending her way caused another delightful shiver to run through her body.

 

“I love you Marcus,” she whispered, her voice husky with desire, “and I need this desperately, but I think its better for your back if we do it here, rather than against the wall. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

He continued to stare at her, as if hypnotized and Abby cocked her head to meet his eyes, a smile dancing on her lips, “What’s the matter sweetie? Do you not like what you see?”

 

Her teasing had the desired results, as growling, Marcus charged across the space between them and pushed her back on the cot, his lips seeking hers as he balanced himself above her. He kissed her roughly, before pulling back and gently bringing one hand up to brush a wayward strand of hair off her face, “You sure you want this?”

 

Abby nodded, smiling and grabbed his hair, pulling him back down so she could capture his lips against hers.

 

At her consent Marcus turned wild once more, his mouth moving over her throat and collarbone, until he reached one of her hardening nipples and sucked it into his mouth. Gasping Abby arched against him, her legs opening to cradle his hips as he ground against her, the cloth of his pants stimulating her further.

 

“God Marcus,” she moaned, as his mouth moved to her other breast, “I need you inside of me right now.”

 

He pulled back and stared down at her confused, “Really? Don’t you need some more time?”

 

“I have had to wait for three weeks to do this, with nothing but kisses to get me by. That is enough foreplay for now, if I say so myself. You have thirty seconds to be inside of me, and that is an order.”

 

Grinning devilishly, Marcus pulled back and quickly removed his pants, “Whatever will satisfy you chancellor, it is my honor to serve.”

 

She laughed heartily as he balanced back over her, and reached down to stroke him as he lined them up. And then, just like that he was thrusting into her, and she lost herself to the rocking of his body against hers.

 

He moved slowly at first to allow her to adjust, and then quickly picked up tempo as Abby’s hands scrambled to gain purchase on his back, careful of the more sensitive scars that peppered his skin, her legs wrapping around his waist to bring him in deeper. Both moaned at the change of angle, and Marcus rested his head against her shoulder as he continued to rock against her, panting wildly.

 

“Fuck Abby,” he moaned, his lips seeking out whatever skin it could reach, “you feel so fucking good. I want to stay here forever.”

 

“Be my guest,” she moaned as a sharp thrust hit her in just the right spot, and she moved her own mouth to his neck to lick, bite, and suck at him causing a howl to escape his lips as he thrust harder into her. She clung tighter to his back with one arm, her mouth never leaving his neck, as her other hand snaked between them and began to rub against her clit. At the feel of her fingers rubbing not only her most sensitive area, but the base of his cock, Marcus shuddered, and his movements became less precise as he neared his finish.

 

“That’s right Marcus,” Abby whispered to him, her fingers moving faster, “let go baby I am right behind you.”

 

A harsh grunt escaped his lips as he began to tremble, and just like that he was spilling into her, his mouth chanting her name over and over. As promised, Abby followed right behind him, eliciting more moans and whimpers from the trembling man in her arms.

 

As they finished, they lay there for a few moments basking in the afterglow of what had transpired, before Marcus rolled over, dragging Abby to drape across his chest. Tilting her head up she kissed his chin, too tired to actually aim for his lips and giggled softly as she nuzzled closer to him.

 

“Is something funny?”

 

“I marked you.”

 

Marcus furrowed his brow in confusion, before remembering her mouth on his neck, where sure enough he felt a slight irritation. Groaning he poked her in the ribs, causing her to giggle more, and turned his ‘no nonsense face’ on her, “How am I going to explain that to our people?”

 

Abby shrugged and leaned up to kiss the spot before seeking his lips, “I don’t care what you tell them, as long as they know you belong to me now.”

 

“Oh, I am pretty sure everyone has known that for years, but if this is how we are going to announce our relationship, then I think we should be fair.”

 

Then before she could protest, Marcus was flipping her again, and creating a matching mark on her flesh. She had only a few seconds to send out a thank you to the heavens a millionth time for the man above her, before they lost themselves to their pleasure yet again.

 


End file.
